russelfandomcom-20200213-history
PCOO, PNA, PTV-4, PBS cited for media leadership
By PTV News Posted on December 25, 2017 TARLAC CITY – The Presidential Communications Operations Office (PCOO) and three of its attached media agencies have been cited for media leadership by a group of journalists commissioned by media and technology consulting firm IBS Worldwide Corp. The Philippine News Agency (PNA), PTV-4 and Philippine Broadcasting Service (PBS) were recognized for their transformational achievements in the industry. In an awarding ceremony on December 21 at the L Square Hotel here, the Tarlac Media Awards (TMA) composed of local journalists, broadcasters, and opinion writers recognized the three state-run media agencies for its leadership. “We strongly recognize the remarkable contribution of PNA, since community newspapers now have better access to news subscription without resorting to Reuters and the likes,” the TMA said. TMA head of secretariat Roy Bato added that PNA has become the local Tarlac media’s “official go-to-site” for news. “With a very much friendlier look and feel of the PNA website, reading current events and making use of it as a reference have indeed become a daily habit,” the TMA said. Gigie Arcilla-Agtay, director of PNA’s mother unit News Information Bureau (NIB), received the leadership award for the state news agency. Presidential Communications Operations Office (PCOO) Secretary Martin Andanar was also recognized by the TMA for his “intrepid initiatives.” “We recognize these great contributions of the man with the tone from the top. He is none other than PCOO Secretary Martin Andanar, as we note of his outstanding transformation of the country’s state of media, cascading to the benefits of the Tarlac media grassroots,” it said. PTV-4 general manager Dino Apolonio received the citation for the state television station. “What was once a boring channel is now the most sought after in news gathering relative to the activities of the President,” the TMA said. PTV-4 was cited for its “notable enhancement in the national media scene, which the locals definitely admire.” The TMA said: “Journalists in Tarlac now enjoy quick, reliable, and accessible news and information, curriculum-based education, sports and entertainment with the current format and visions of PTV. Thanks to the present leadership at the PTV station, countryside media men and women feel the rush of live feeds, truly confirming that we have said goodbye to the old, plain, and boring PTV!” Kapambansa is the term for PTV viewers just like ABS-CBN branded their viewers as Kapamilya, GMA’s viewers as Kapuso and IBC which branded their viewers as Kapinoy. According to data from Kantar Media, since its inception in 2016, PTV will transform into a commercially-competitive television network and became a strong No. 4 at the top of the ratings game, behind the three giant networks ABS-CBN, GMA and IBC. The network gained popularity by increasing its viewership, thanks to the UAAP games and the top-rating Koreanovelas on primetime. ABS-CBN, IBC and PTV are the subscribers of Kantar Media, whle AGB Nielsen in which all TV companies (GMA, TV5, CNN Philippines, and Solar channels) are the subscribers. Elizabeth Raymundo, News Director and Public Relations officer of PBS, received the plaque of recognition for PBS Director General Bong Aportadera for his contributions in the transformation of the state radio network’s AM station Radyo Pilipinas and FM stations FM1 and FM2. Radyo Pilipinas was cited for its “effective, brilliant, new image.” Business Radio, now known as FM2, was cited for its transformation that has garnered high ratings in the past few years. FM1 was feted for its “new breed of format and better use of frequency.” “We recognize the amazing effective transformation of the old business radio into a new catchy yet impressive design. This transformation is so praise-worthy, wherein high ratings were reaped in less than two years. This new format definitely allows listeners to look forward to a better and stronger radio media service,” said TMA of FM2. “We also recognize a different kind format of FM1, as we continue to witness how listeners revel in delight in its new format,” the award-giving body said. “Former Radyo ng Bayan now has a more effective format and programming and considered as another source for news by local media practitioners,” TMA added. The TMA aims to recognize and acknowledge outstanding achievements of government and non-government individuals and organizations in leadership, innovation, community service, and good governance. Its also aims to inspire Tarlaquenos by recognizing the province’s game changers that devoted effort to make its communities livable and prosperous. (PNA) INNOVATIVE PUBLIC INFORMATION #Delivered in the news programming as the government TV station with four major newscasts (Daily Info, Sentro Balita, Ulat Bayan, PTV News Headlines) and the hourly newsbreaks (PTV Newsbreak). #Led in public affairs programming with pioneers such as: Bagong Pilipinas, BizNews, Public Eye, One ASEAN, Sa Totoo Lang, ASEAN Spotlight TV and The Boardroom which became forerunners of public affairs programs in Philippine television. #Provided models for public service programs such as Bitag Live, Kilos Pronto, Kalusugan Mo, Sagot Ko, GSIS Members Hour and Damayan Ngayon. #Provided the telecourse every morning (8AM-9AM from Monday to Friday) with the curriculum-based educational programs like Chemistry in Action, Physics in Everyday Life, Science Made Easy, Fun with Math and CONSTEL English. #Provided leadership in sports programming (UAAP, PTV Sports, Tahor: Your Ultimate Gamefowl Show, Auto Review) #Provided the top-rating Koreanovelas that will dominate during weeknight primetime slot. #Infotainment programs such as Lakbayin Ang Magandang Pilipinas, Mag-Agri Tayo, Salaam TV and Lumad TV. #Provided the entertainment programming led by PCSO Lottery Draw (9:30PM on weeknights and 9PM on weekends), two musical variety shows (Pack Park Presents, An Evening with Raoul) and movies (Pilipino Box Office, Sunday Film Cinema) #As the dominance of the three giant television networks, when in 2016, it ranked number four in TV ratings among five networks in Mega Manila. It has prove that the government TV station of the viewing audience with a balanced and credible programming. #Provided the daily broadcast hours to news and public affairs information including press conference and coverage during natural disasters. #They need a local distributor for such programs before signing up the exclusive deal with PTV just like someone from previous K-dramas (Here Comes Mr. Oh and The Legendary Doctor).